1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-window display control system and, more particularly, to a multi-window control system for displaying a plurality of independent logical windows on a physical screen of, for example, a CRT (cathode ray tube) and a LCD (liquid crystal display).
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a system capable of displaying a plurality of independent windows simultaneously on a CRT screen connected to a personal computer, a work station, or the like, has become popular. Such a system is called a multi-window system. The use of such a system permits the user to operate different application software at the same time and hence permits the user to edit information displayed on one window while seeing information displayed on another window. Thus, the user's efficiency in performing operations has been improved to a remarkable extent.
In the multi-window control system, however, there sometimes occurs a case where too many windows are displayed on the CRT screen. For example, when plural windows are to be displayed in the multi-window system, a newly selected window is put on a window that has already been selected, with the result that plural windows are displayed on the CRT screen in a stacked state. This state is closely similar to a scattered state of many documents on a desk. In this state, the user has difficulty in seeing each window, so that the operability and the working efficiency are deteriorated.